Drivetrain
'250' The stroked 250 version produced 155 hp (116 kW) for Chevrolet and GMC, with a 37/8 in bore and 317/32 in stroke. Between 1975 and 1984, an integrated cylinder head was produced, with one-barrel intakes for passenger cars, and two-barrel intakes for trucks after 1978. During the mid-1970s, the Buick 231 and Chevrolet V6-90 (basically a variant of the Chevrolet small block V8) was replacing the Chevrolet 250 for use in passenger cars and light duty trucks/vans. Passenger car use of the 250 cu in (4,093 cc) engine was discontinued after the 1979 model year for North America (along with the Chevrolet 292), since the six was restricted to light truck usage (the 4.1 was discontinued after 1984 in North America, where the Vortec 4.3 V6 became the base engine). Brazil held on to the 250 (known as the 4.1 there) until 1998 for passenger cars, when the Chevrolet Omega A was replaced by rebadged Australian Holdens. It was held in Brazil for up to 2001 in Chevrolet Silverado when the line was extinct. It would be GM's final inline six until the introduction of the GM Atlas engine in late 2001. It was also used for a number of large sedans by Chevrolet of South Africa. '292' The 292 was only used in Chevrolet and GMC trucks; the block deck is taller, along with a relocated passenger-side engine mount. These were produced between 1962 to 1990; production of the engine shifted to Mexico after 1980. Year 1988 (only) 115 hp @ 3400 rpm and 215 lb. ft. @ 1600 rpm '283' The 265 ci V-8 was bored out to 3.875 in (98.4 mm) in 1957, giving it a 283 cu in (4,638 cc) displacement. The first 283 motors used the stock 265 blocks. However, the overbore to these blocks resulted in thin cylinder walls. Future 283 blocks were recast to accept the 3.875 bore. Five different versions between 185 hp (138 kW) and 283 hp (211 kW) were available, depending on whether a single carb, twin carbs, or fuel injection was used. Fuel injection yielded the most power. Horse power was up a bit each year for 1958, 1959, and 1960. The 1957 Ramjet mechanical fuel injection version produced an even 1 hp per cubic inch (61 hp/L), an impressive feat at the time. Many thought this was the first US-built production V8 to produce one horsepower per cubic inch. However, it was preceded in this achievement by Chrysler in 1956. Besides being available in the Chevrolet line, it was optional in Checker Taxis beginning in 1965. A version of it that was built by GM Canada was also available in Studebakers produced in Canada for 1965 & 1966. '307' A 307 cu in (5,025 cc) version was produced from 1968 through 1973. Engine bore was 3.875 inches (98.4 mm) with a 3.25-inch (82.6 mm) stroke. All 307s had large 2.45" journals - the crankshaft is sourced from the 327. 4.00 in bore family (1962–1998) Originally intended as the performance block, this engine family through the 350 CID became an all purpose engine that saw use in many applications from Corvettes to vans. All engines in this family share the same block dimensions and sometimes even the same casting number; the latter meaning engines were of the same block, but with different strokes (e.g. the casting number 3970010 was used by all three engines: 302, 327, and 350). This engine family was updated in 1968 for the use of 2.45" medium-sized journals. The first engine in this family was the small journal 327 in 1962 and the last being 1992's medium journal 350. The medium journal 350 would later be further developed into the "Generation II" LT 350 in the early 1990s. 327 The 327 cu in (5,354 cc) V8, introduced in 1962, had a bore of 4 in (101.6 mm) and a stroke of 3.25 in (82.55 mm). Power ranged from 210 hp (157 kW) L30 to 375 hp (280 kW) depending on the choice of carburetor or fuel injection, camshaft, cylinder heads, pistons and intake manifold. In 1962, the Duntov solid lifter cam versions produced 340 hp (254 kW), 344 lb·ft (466 N·m) with single Carter 4-barrel, and 360 hp (268 kW), 352 lb·ft (477 N·m) with Rochester mechanical fuel injection. In 1964, horsepower increased to 365 hp (272 kW) for the now dubbed L-76 version, and 375 hp (280 kW) for the fuel injected L-84 respectively, making the L-84 the most powerful naturally aspirated, single-cam, production small block V8 until the appearance of the 385 hp (287 kW), 385 lb·ft (522 N·m) Generation III LS6 in 2001. This block is one of three displacements that underwent a major change in 1968/1969 when the main journal size was increased from 2.30 inches (58.4 mm) to 2.45 inches (62.2 mm). It's also interesting to note that in 1965 Chevrolet released the now legendary L-79, which was nothing more than an L-76 (11.0:1 forged pop-up pistons, forged steel rods and crank, 2.02 Corvette heads), but with the 30-30 Duntov cam replaced by the #151 hydraulic cam. The 327-350 hp engine could give many big blocks a run for their money. In 1966, Checker began offering the 327 as an option. 350 The 350 first appeared as a high-performance 295 hp L-48 option for the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. One year later it was made available in the Chevrolet Nova, and finally in 1969 the rest of the Chevrolet line could be ordered with a 350. The engine was also exported to Australia where it appeared in many Holden vehicles beginning with the 1969 Holden Monaro. Many variants followed: *L-48 Years: 1967–1980 The L-48 is the original 350 cu in (5.7 L), solely available for 1967 in the Super Sport version of Camaro SS 350 (1967-up) or Chevy II/Nova in '68-79. In '69 it was used in almost all car lines; Camaros, Impalas, El Caminos, Chevelles & Novas. 1969 L-48's use a Hyd Cam, 4bbl Quadrajet carburetor, cast pistons, 4-bolt main casting number 010 Blocks & casting number 041 or 186 heads. Power output was 300HP and 380 lb·ft (520 N·m) torque. Compression ratio was 10.25:1. The compression ratio of the L48 was lowered to 8.5:1 in 1971. In 1972 the only way to get a L-48 (4bbl V8) in a Chevy Nova was to get the Super Sport Package. This is indicated by the 5th digit in the VIN being a "K". 1972 was the only year you could verify the Super Sport package by the VIN. The L-48 V8 was the standard engine in the 1975–1980 Chevrolet Corvette. The L-48 V8 Corvette engine produced 165 bhp in 1975. Power increased to 180 bhp in 1976 and stayed the same in 1977. 1978 saw 175 bhp for California or high altitude areas and 185 bhp for everywhere else. Power increased to 195 bhp in 1979 and decreased to 190 bhp in 1980. *L65 The 2bbl carburetor 145HP version of the LM1 350". *LM1 The LM1 is the base 5.7 L (350 cu in) with a 4-barrel carburetor (usually with a Rochester Quadrajet) 155-175 hp engine in passenger cars until 1988. Throughout its lifespan, it received either a points, electronic, and/or computer-controlled spark system, to conventional and feedback carburetors. The LM1 was superseded by the L05 powerplant after 1988. *ZQ3 Years: 1970-1974 The ZQ3 was the standard engine in the 1970–1974 Chevrolet Corvette. It was a 300 bhp version of the 350 cu in small-block, with 10.25:1 compression and hydraulic lifters. It used a Rochester "4MV" Quadra-Jet 4-barrel carburetor. This was the first block produced that featured the larger 2.45 inch main bearing versus the older 2.30 inch main bearing in 1968/1969. Note: Post-1971 blocks supposedly had a lower nickel content but thicker cylinder deck, and post 1974 heads of the small block Chevy used less iron, and were lighter weight, crack-prone, and less powerful because of the lower compression ratios used. In 1971, power decreased to 270 (gross) bhp and 300 (gross) lb-ft of torque with 8.5:1 compression. 1972 saw 200 (net) bhp and 270 (net) lb-ft of torque. In 1973 power decreased to 190 bhp, but increased slightly in 1974 to 195 bhp. *L46 Years: 1969-1970 The L46 became an optional engine for the 1969 Chevrolet Corvette. It was a higher performance version of the base 350 cu in V8 with casting number 492 2.02"/1.60" valve heads and had a 11:1 compression ratio and produced 350 bhp. *LT-1 Years: 1970–1972 The LT-1 was the ultimate 350 cu in V8, becoming available in 1970. It used solid lifters, 11:1 compression, the '178' high-performance camshaft, and a 780 CFM Holley four-barrel carburetor on a special aluminum intake, with rams' horn exhaust manifolds in the Chevrolet Corvette, Delco transistor ignition and a low-restriction exhaust factory rated at 370 bhp in the Corvette, and 360 bhp at 6000 rpm and 380 lb-ft at 4000 in the Camaro Z28 (the NHRA rated it at 425 hp for classification purposes). Redline was 6500 rpm but power fell off significantly past 6200 rpm. The LT-1 was available in the Corvette, and Camaro Z28. Power was down in 1971 to dual-rated 330 bhp, 255 nethp and 360 lb-ft of torque with 9:1 compression, and again in 1972 (the last year of the LT-1, now rated using net only, rather than gross, measurement) to 255 bhp and 280 lb-ft. The "LT1" designation was later reused on a Generation II GM EFI 350" engine in late 1991, the LT1. *L82 Years: 1973–1980 The 1973–1974 L82 was a "performance" version of the 350 that still used the casting number 624 76cc chamber "2.02" heads but with a Rochester Quadra-jet 4bbl carburetor and dual-plane aluminum intake manifold, the earlier L46 350 hp 350 hydraulic-lifter cam, and 9:1 compression forged-aluminum pistons producing 250 bhp (`71 was the first year for SAE net hp rating, as installed in the vehicle with accessories and mufflers) and 285 lb-ft of torque. Its cast-aluminum LT-1 valvecovers were painted crinkle-black contrasting with the aluminum manifold and distributor housing. It was down to 205 bhp and 255 lb-ft of torque for 1975. It produced 210 bhp in the Corvette for 1976-1977. The 1978 L82 recovered somewhat, producing 220 bhp and 260 lb-ft in the Corvette and in 1979 it produced 225 bhp in the Corvette. In 1980, its final year, it produced a peak of 230 bhp. This engine was also available on the Chevrolet Camaro. *L81 Years: 1981 The L81 was the only 5.7 L (350 cu in) Corvette engine for 1981. It produced 190 bhp and 280 lb-ft of torque from 8.2:1 compression, exactly the same as the 1980 L48, but added hotter cam and computer control spark advance, replacing the vacuum advance. The L81 was unique in that it was the only Corvette engine that employed a "smart carburetor." The Rochester Quadrajet from 1980 was modified to allow electronic mixture control, and an ECM (Engine Control Module), supplied with data from an exhaust oxygen sensor, modified the fuel/air mixture being fed to the engine. *L83 Years: 1982, 1984 The 1982 L83 was again the only Corvette engine (and only available with an automatic transmission) producing 200 bhp and 285 lb-ft of torque from 9:1 compression. This was again the only engine on the new 1984 'Vette, at 205 bhp and 290 lb-ft of torque. The L83 added Cross-Fire fuel injection (twin throttle-body fuel injection). Since GM did not assign a 1983 model year to production Corvettes, there was also no L83 for 1983. *L98 :For the new Generation IV V8, see GM L98. Years: 1985–1992 The new 1985 L98 350" added tuned-port fuel injection "TPI", which was standard on all 1985–1991 Corvettes. It was rated at 230 bhp for 1985–1986, 240 bhp for 1987-1989 (245 bhp with 3.07:1 rear axle ratio (1988-1989 only)), and 245 bhp in 1990-1991 (250 bhp with 3.07:1 rear axle). Aluminum cylinder heads (Corvette only) were released part way through the 1986 model run, modified for 1987 with D-ports, and continued through the end of L98 Corvette production in 1991 (still used on ZZx 350 crate engines). The L98 V8 was optional on Jan. '87–'92 Chevrolet Camaro & Pontiac Firebird models (rated at 225 hp (168 kW)-245 hp (183 kW) and 330 lb·ft (447 N·m)-345 lb·ft (468 N·m)) 1987 versions had 10 hp (7 kW) and 15 lb·ft (20 N·m) more and a change to hydraulic roller camshaft. Compression was up again in 1990 to 9.5:1 Camaro/Firebird and 10:1 Corvettes, but rated output stayed the same. *L05 The L05 was introduced in 1987 for use in Chevrolet/GMC trucks in both the GMT400 (introduced in April 1987 as 1988 models) and the R/V series trucks such as the K5 Blazer, Suburban, and rounded-era pickups formerly classed as the C/K until 1991 which includes chassis cabs and 4-door crew cabs. Although usage was for trucks, vans, and 9C1-optioned Caprices, the L05 was also used with the following vehicles: *1992/1993 Buick Roadmaster sedan and station wagon *1990–1992 Cadillac Brougham (optional engine) *1993 Cadillac Fleetwood *1989-1993 Chevrolet Caprice 1A2-optioned special service station wagon *1992/1993 Chevrolet Caprice Wagon (optional engine) *1993 Chevrolet Caprice LTZ *1992 Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser Wagon (optional engine) L05 usage was replaced by the LT1 after 1993 in GM B-Bodies until production ceased in 1996. In mid 1996 the L05 was equipped with Vortec heads used in the 1996 G30. *L31 The L31 replaced the L05 in 1996 – known as the Vortec 5700. The Vortec 5700 produces 255 hp (191 kW) to 350 hp (261 kW) at 4600 rpm and 330 ft-lbf (448 N·m) to 350 ft-lbf (475 N·m) of torque at 2800 rpm. Known as the GEN 1+, this was the final incarnation of the 1955-vintage small block, ending production in 2005 with the last vehicle being a Kodiak/Topkick HD truck. Volvo Penta and Mercury Marine still produces the L31. The "MARINE" intake is a potential upgrade for L31 trucks. Using this "MARINE" intake will allow the use of common types of injectors with various flow rates while still maintaining emission compliance. 396 and 402 The 396-cubic-inch (6.5 L) V8 was introduced in the 1965 Corvette as the L78 option and in the Z16 Chevelle. It had a bore of 4.094 in (104.0 mm) and a stroke of 3.76 in (96 mm), and produced 375 hp (280 kW) and 415 lb·ft (563 N·m). This version of the 396 was equipped with four bolt main bearing caps and was very comfortable with being operated in the upper 6000 rpm range. Introduced in 1970, the 402-cubic-inch (6.6 L) was a 396-cubic-inch bored out by 0.030 in (0.76 mm). Despite the fact that it was 6 cubic inches (98 cc) larger, Chevy continued marketing it under the popular "396" label in the smaller cars while at the same time labeling it "Turbo-Jet 400" in the full-size cars. The 402 label was used in Light Pickup Trucks. Power rating(s) by year: *1965: 375 hp (280 kW)/425 hp (317 kW) *1966: 325 hp (242 kW)/350 hp (260 kW)/360 hp (270 kW)/375 hp (280 kW) *1967: 325 hp (242 kW)/350 hp (260 kW)/375 hp (280 kW) *1968: 325 hp (242 kW)/350 hp (260 kW)/375 hp (280 kW) *1969: 265 hp (198 kW)(2bbl)/325 hp (242 kW)/350 hp (260 kW)/375 hp (280 kW) *1970: 330 hp (250 kW)/350 hp (260 kW)/375 hp (280 kW) *1971: 300 hp (220 kW) *1972: 240 hp (180 kW) Used in: *1965 Chevrolet Corvette *1965–1972 Chevrolet Chevelle *1967–1972 Chevrolet Camaro *1968–1970 Chevrolet Nova *1970–1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, Chevrolet Trucks *1965–1972 Chevrolet Biscayne, Chevrolet Bel Air, Chevrolet Impala, Chevrolet Impala SS, Chevrolet Caprice Production codes :396 *L-34: produced 1966-9, 10.25:1 compression, Holley (Q-jet 1968-9) carburetor, hydraulic lifters, oval port closed chamber heads, forged steel crankshaft, and two-bolt main caps. It produced 350 to 360 hp (260 to 270 kW). *L-35: produced 1965-9, had 10.25:1 compression, Q-jet carburetor, forged steel (1965-7) or nodular iron (1968-9) crankshaft, hydraulic lifters, oval port closed chamber heads, and two-bolt main caps. It produced 325 hp (242 kW). *L-66: produced 1969, rare two-barrel carburetor, 9:1 compression, nodular iron crankshaft, hydraulic lifters, oval port closed chamber heads,and two-bolt main caps. It produced 265 hp (198 kW). *L-78: produced 1965-9, had 800 cfm Holley carburetor, 11:1 compression, forged pop-top pistons, aluminum high-rise intake manifold, steel crankshaft, solid lifter cam (same as the L-72; except in 1965 Z16 Chevelle), rectangular ("square") port closed chamber heads, and four-bolt main caps. It produced 375 hp (280 kW) in mid-size cars, 425 hp (317 kW) in Corvettes. :402 *LS-3: produced 1970-2, 10.25:1 (1970) or 8.5:1 (1971) compression, hydraulic lifters, nodular iron crankshaft, and two-bolt main caps. It produced 330 hp (250 kW) (1970), 300 hp (220 kW) (1971), 210 or 240 hp (160 or 180 kW) (1972 net horsepower, single or dual exhaust). *L-34: produced 1970. Same as 396 ci L-34. *L-78: produced 1970. Same as 396 ci.